


am i falling in love?

by tobiou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pure Love, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiou/pseuds/tobiou
Summary: He's just so beautiful. Even Otabek can't take his eyes off of him.Is this the feeling of falling in love?





	

feel free to request [here](http://aieshita.tumblr.com/ask) if you want!

* * *

 

   Yuri never thought he’d be spending his Sunday evening at a quiet coffee house with his friend, Otabek, after winning the gold medal. He simply thought that after the Grand Prix Final, whether he won or not, he’d be back in Russia with his family.

   But this also works, he thought. He was enjoying this little ‘hang out’ with his new friend and the atmosphere of the coffee house. The café was small but it managed to put a ‘library corner’ in with a couple of settees and bookshelves crammed cosily for their customers. The sun’s evening rays shone through the window and hit directly to Yuri and Otabek’s spot.

   “Hey, I’m going to get some more tea, want anything?” Yuri placed his hand on Otabek’s shoulder gently to get his attention. Otabek took his eyes off the book he borrowed from the café and shook his head. Yuri smiled lightly and nodded before heading off.

   Otabek instinctively stared at Yuri’s back as he walked away. He was still astonished at the fact that Yuri Plisetsky, a _fifteen_ year old, can strike his way up to the very top and win gold, beating everyone else and putting them down. Otabek wasn’t enraged or agitated that Yuri had beaten him, instead he felt proud and content for his friend. Yuri deserved it.

   “What are you thinking about?” Yuri asked as he set his mug on the coffee table softly. He turned his head to face eye-to-eye with Otabek.

   Otabek raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

   Yuri chuckled, which could be mistaken as a giggle. “No, it’s just your face screams that you’re thinking about something you’re very proud. You have that ‘I’m proud of you’ look Viktor always has whenever he watches Yuuri skate.” He explained, taking the book he previously read back into his lap.

   “Oh.” Otabek breathed out. “It’s nothing, honestly.”

   Yuri giggled again and plugged in his earphones to his phone. He put one earbud into his ear and the other into Otabek’s before playing his own short programme skate piece: ‘On Love: Agape’. Yuri placed his head onto his friend’s lap and went back to reading his book.

   Even if he didn’t seem like it, Otabek was shocked at Yuri’s sudden actions; he was still at first but soothed into it slowly. His hands’ reflexes then automatically went towards Yuri’s blond, luscious hair and started running his fingers through it delicately. Yuri gazed into Otabek’s eyes and suppressed a smile at his friend’s actions.

   Before Otabek knows it, Yuri fell asleep on his lap with (the most adorable) smile plastered on his face. He glanced at the younger skater and couldn’t help but think: wow, he’s so beautiful. Otabek silently appreciated the soft, but sharp features of Yuri’s face. He couldn’t get enough. He just loved seeing Yuri look so peaceful with his eyes shut, making the boy’s eyelashes look extremely thick, long and beautiful.

   Otabek smiled adoringly, brushing Yuri’s cheek tenderly before going back to reading his book and running his fingers through the blond locks.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was short, but this was loosely based off a tumblr post i saw


End file.
